Myrtle's Bathroom
by BloodyWolf10
Summary: Takes place during the sixth book, in Myrtle's bathroom. Harry and Draco fight. One thing leads to another. Warning: slash! It's also quite dark! Written by BloodyMarry and Yellowwolf


**Disclaimer:** We do not know own them … if we did, the books would be a lot more … uh, slashy and, well, dirty.

**Authoresses: **BloodyMarry and Yellowwolf  
**Rating: **M or NC-17  
**Status: **Complete but there is a sequel.  
**Warning: **This contains sexual contents, strong language, is not suitable for children. I sound like some thingy before a movie. Lmao. But seriously, it's quite dark.  
**Author Notes: **This story is by both Yellowwolf and BloodyMarry. It is Roleplay style. Where YW plays Draco and BM is Harry. Enjoy our little story! For all the lovely people over at our Harry Potter messageboard called Something Sexy. We love you guys!

**HDHD**

Draco stared at his reflection in the dirty mirror of the old girl's bathroom. It was the only place where he could get some peace. He watched a single tear escape his eye, followed by several others until his shoulders were shaking. But he never made a sound.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Slytherin boy." came the voice of Moaning Myrtle.

He turned and stared at the ghost he knew all too well by now. He came here often to talk to her. She didn't tell a living - or dead - soul.

"It's not fair!" he yelled, "I can't complete my task! I just can't! How can I do this to the Wizarding World? How can I take away their only hope?" He realized he sounded desperate and quite insane but he didn't care. He couldn't complete his task, he couldn't.

"If you would just tell me what your task is, I would be able to help."

"No!" Draco roared angrily. He turned back to stare at himself in the mirror. He was a mess. He was pale, his hair had lost its usual healthy shine and he had bags under his eyes. He looked tired, worn out, and he was.

He squeezed his fingers around the edges of the sink and stared as his knuckles turned white. He bit his lip, attempting to stop the tears, but he couldn't. They were still falling, faster than before.

Harry sighed, looking out a large window; he didn't feel like seeing such a nice day when he felt like crap. He turned away with a black stare and continued his walk down the seventh floor corridor; he blew some hair out of his eyes and felt his throat tighten up. Damn girls, damn teachers, and damn clubs and barmy headmasters with weird stolen memories of a psychotic bastard. He was tired of it all, and the more pressure everyone put on him the worse it got. He was tired, following after Malfoy all year, dealing with weird emotions for both him and Ron's little sister only made his head spin and made him want to vomit. He sighed tried to ignore all those things, he really didn't want to deal with them.

Harry pulled out his map, and scanned it for the Malfoy heir. He was slightly surprised to see that the boy was in Myrtle's bathroom, not with his two thug body guards - but with Myrtle? Why would he want to be in there with her, it was her bathroom, but still? Why so near her? Maybe she was just hiding and watching what he was doing? A jolt went through Harry - there weren't many reasons that Malfoy had to be in that bathroom, and he could only conjure up images of Malfoy's evils when he thought about what those reasons might be.

When he reached the bathroom, which had taken a while considering he had ran four flights to get there before Malfoy left, he peeked through the door. What he saw made him gasp. It was Malfoy, but he wasn't doing anything wrong (well as far as Harry could tell), but the boy was hunched over the sink, his knuckles white from holding onto the sides with so much force. And his shoulders seemed to be shaking, he...he was crying? How was that even possible? Malfoy and crying seemed like two such foreign things that it almost made Harry's head begin to spin. He heard some of what the boy was been saying to Myrtle, and yes, that did mean that he was _talking_ to her – a horror of all horrors - and it shocked him.

Draco couldn't feel worse. For one, he was a complete failure. He couldn't do anything they told him to do. His father would be so disappointed, the Dark Lord would be disappointed and if he had learned one thing, then it was that disappointing the Dark Lord was not an option. If he went crawling back now, saying he couldn't do it, they wouldn't show him mercy, not after his father's screw up. He wasn't stupid. He knew why he was appointed to this. They wanted to test him, see if he was worthy. In the unlikely event of him succeeding, great glory would await him but who was he fooling? Him succeeding was as likely as Potter dating the Weasel. Not going to happen.

"Fuck," he cursed and he looked at his own reflection again, sighing. He was a mess, a downright - His eyes were drawn to the door. He'd caught someone's reflection in the glass. He whirled around, squinting his eyes to see who it was. It only made him wish he could sink in the floor now. He wiped away his tears angrily and reached for his wand.

"Potter." he sneered with as much as hatred as he could muster.

Harry's wand was pointing at Draco before he could even think about it, it was such a reflex.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? Daddy didn't write back from prison?" Harry said with a nasty glare on his face, but Harry wasn't done yet, he was far too mad at Draco and all the hell that he had had trying to find out what the fuck he had been doing for so long.

"Or is it just too hard to think up a plan to kill me? Giving wittle Dwaco a head ache?" Harry said, and he tried not to think of all the reasons that made this so wrong. He accused Malfoy of being a bastard and he was the one picking on Draco when he was crying, but he couldn't stop himself. He was just so mad at the other boy.

Draco glared coldly, hatred for the boy once more flaring uncontrollably.

"I don't write my father. The Dark Lord and his sources keep me well enough informed about Azkaban - and I can assure you, my father won't be there for much longer." he said smirking. "For the record, not everything is about you. Although, I would take great pleasure in killing you."

He'd been baiting and being mean to Potter for five years now. So now wasn't much different. It was easy, it was what was expected of him and he was tired of being expected to do something, especially when he couldn't. If he could, he'd throw down his wand but that wasn't expected of him so he didn't.

"Crucio!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand. It was the first spell that came to mind, which was not really all that good.

Harry didn't have time to be shocked as he threw himself away from the light of terrible magic coming out of Draco's wand right toward him. He hit the side of the wall and he felt warm liquid slide down the side of his face. He knew it was blood so he didn't bother trying to find out by looking at it. He got back onto his feet, ignoring the searing pain of the cut on his head, or the throbbing of his skull. He felt like he might be sick but he ignored it and let fly the only spell he could think of at the time.

"_Sectesempra_!" The spell missed the target he had originally planned for it to hit, but when blood spewed out of Draco's arm, Harry could have cared less. Blood was everywhere as different cuts on his shoulder and lower arm gushed blood. They were small cuts thankfully, but he was still losing a lot of blood.

Draco stumbled back, shocked, as blood ran over his arm and down onto the wet ground, making the water color red. The blood kept coming more rapidly every second. He dropped his wand, hand going to cover the cuts, but that was impossible. The blood ran freely over his fingers and robes. He took another step back, now afraid of Harry, of the massive blood loss. He caught a glance in the mirror. Blood... so much blood. His vision seemed to darken and he couldn't seem to keep himself upright. He dimly was aware of himself falling and of Myrtle's scream of horror. He started shivering and trashing a bit in a puddle of his own blood.

"Help," he managed to get out.

Harry ran forward and got to his knees by Draco, he couldn't believe what he had done! But he hadn't known what was going to happen, he hadn't meant for this! With Draco's head now cradled in his lap, he thought quickly as to the different ways he could stop the bleeding. On the bigger cuts he knew he'd only manage to wrap them up, so grabbing the end of his robes he tore a few large strips from the bottom. Though ripped, torn and uneven he managed to wrap up several large cuts.

For the smaller ones he knew he could heal, he tried to think clearly, and not panic. He knew he was expelled now, doomed for Azkaban. He felt his heart in his throat, but he gulped it down and scrambled to grab the wand he had dropped. With quick thinking he muttered the spell to close the wounds on Draco's arm. Harry tried to ignore all the blood, ignore that fact that both of them were covered in it and that it was all his fault.

"Jesus!" He yelled out in frustration as more blood gushed out of one of Draco's larger wounds. Harry didn't know what to do. There was no Professor around to help and he didn't know how to heal these wounds. Draco was going to die and it would be all his fault. He hadn't noticed until now that he was crying, fat tears were rolling down his cheeks and he felt that soon he might start sobbing like a child, but he hardly cared, as he was holding a dying person in his arms.

He called out for help, for someone - anyone - to help him. But what he didn't know was that someone did. Or something. With a burst of flames and light a bright phoenix appeared in front of him. Harry, though shocked, couldn't stop his panic or fear.

"Please help," Harry said as the bird slowly made its way over to the two boys. The brilliant bird lowered its head and cried tears. Tears of healing, of hope, of life. Through the bandages Harry saw that blood begin to slow its fast pace, until before long no more blood came. It was over, and Draco would be okay.

"Thank you, Fawkes," the bird bowed his regal head and with only a blink it was gone.

The shivering started to ease and Draco was slowly returning to consciousness, dimly aware of several things. First, the back of his robes were drenched in water and blood. Second, someone, probably Potter (although he couldn't be sure after passing out and having no clue for how long) was holding him. Third, his arm felt like it had been cut off and he supposed it nearly had as well. And fourth, he was still alive. He groaned and his hand instinctively went to his arm. The cuts had healed but the blood mixed with water was still there. He finally opened his eyes and stared up. Potter's face was floating above his. Well, there were two faces actually and that wasn't good, he knew that much.

It took him a few seconds more to process the fact that it had been Potter actually being responsible for this freaking mess. He sat up so quickly that it made his head spin but he didn't care as he pretty much lunged for his wand and got to his feet. He pointed his wand at the other boy, well two other boys. His arm was shaking with the effort to keep it up. He was still as a weak as a kitten after the massive blood loss. He wasn't even sure whether he still had some blood left. He probably did because otherwise he wouldn't be standing.

"And you were accusing me of wanting to kill you? Fucking hell! You nearly succeeded in killing me! What the hell were you thinking, using a dark spell like that? That's illegal! Yes, I know that spell. Severus taught me all about it! It causes almost instant death when aimed properly! Thank god you're crap at aiming!" he yelled outraged, and more than a little scared of the other boy. He wanted to do nothing more than throw a curse at him but unfortunately that little bit of yelling had drained him. His wand fell from his hand once more.

"I need to sit," he mumbled and proceeded with falling flat on his ass in the water and blood. He rested his head on his pulled up knees and groaned.

Harry took a few steps to get closer to Draco, but decided better of it and backed up a step. He didn't want to spook the other teen any more than he already was. Harry ran his sleeve over his face to get rid of the tears (and probably snot) off of his face. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and tried to find a way to explain himself.

"I w-wasn't trying to k-kill you. I didn't know what that spell would do! I just saw it in a book I have, it was written down like some kid made it up, and I figured it wouldn't hurt to try it out. I had been wanting to for a while; I didn't know what it would do to you. I'm sorry, I honestly am. I never wanted to kill you." Harry could hardly look at Draco as he said all this. He knew he was babbling, and making an arse out of himself, but he couldn't stop. He wanted Draco to know everything, to prove that he was innocent.

But in all reality he knew he wasn't. He had used that spell, hoping that it was a dark one. One that could cause Draco the same pain and frustration that Harry was feeling, and he had, for a split second, been happy that it had been that spell and not some tickling, kid-ish spell or something. He knew he deserved to be punished just for that thought alone, but he was scared and he hoped that Draco wouldn't go and tell someone. He didn't want to go to prison, anymore than he wanted to be killed by Voldemort.

"I'm sorry. Please, you have to believe me."

"Well, I don't." Draco snapped, slowly regaining some of his strength as the tears of Fawkes seemed to restore his blood as well.

He got up from the ground, looking down at himself in disgust. His Slytherin robes, the robes he wore with pride, were dirty and covered in an abnormal amount of his own blood and gross water that had been here on the ground for as long as he could remember. It was already shredded at his arm where the curse had hit him.

He wrinkled his nose at the smell. Blood smelled bad and blood in combination with smelly water was twice as bad. He bent down to pick up his wand which was now wet and covered in blood as well. He held it between two fingers and glared at Harry. He wiped it clean on a clean spot of his robes - which he had to look hard for. Satisfied that his wand was clean, he pulled out his black robes and tossed them on the ground. They couldn't be saved anymore. He ripped off the sleeve of his white shirt that had been ripped. He looked at himself in the mirror and realizing he looked stupid, and ripped off the other sleeve as well.

He turned back to Harry and glared coldly. "Severus made that spell up which means you must have his Potions book. So that's why you're so good at Potions this year? I knew you couldn't be better than me," he said smugly, "Especially not with your history of Potions. You're a disaster at it. Severus is going to love to hear about this. I don't think even McGonagall can save you after she hears about all of this."

Harry couldn't believe what a total bastard Malfoy was being to him now, after everything he'd said? This git was unbelievable! Harry wished he could take back all the things he'd said earlier, he wasn't all that upset anymore. He should have just let the soulless little shit die! Damnit!

"Funny how your Godfather, the bastard he is, made up a spell like that. Such a dark thing - and how would you know about it? Been practicing it lately, Malfoy? I'm sure McGonagall'd love to hear about that as well.

"What we're you doing in here, anyway? Crying like a girl, whining like a brat, what you normally do, I suppose - but out in the open, and the simpering fool you are, was doing it with the damn door open! Just waiting for someone to overhear you. What were you looking for some sympathy from some gullible kid, so that when they came to help you, you could kill them or something? Wouldn't expect anything less from a Death Eater like you!" Harry said almost red in the face from his pent up anger and regret. He was so mad, and he didn't really know why he was letting it out all on Malfoy all of a sudden. Maybe because it's what the little bastard deserved, after everything he had said and done. He was finally tired of it. And he wouldn't take it any fucking more. Let them expel him, he didn't bloody care anymore.

Draco could only smirk and didn't even get the least bit upset. He was still as screwed as earlier with his impossible task but seeing Potter get worked up was a hell of a lot more fun than worrying about his task. Yep, that's how big of a bastard he was.

"Now, now, Potter. I advise you to be nice to me. After all, you're the one who nearly killed me. That chicken of yours may have healed me but I still have the wounds and enough blood to prove it." Draco told him sneering, "As for how I know about it, Severus told me all about it, told me how he had made it to test on your father and Black. Too bad he never got the chance though. If he had, you may never have been born. That would've saved the Dark Lord some trouble.

"And where I choose to cry, if necessary, is none of your God damn business!" he hissed, getting a bit worked up here, "I do not need sympathy, nor help of any kind. I'm doing just fine."

That wasn't true. He wasn't fine, far from.

"As for me being a Death eater. I am, and proud of it too." He turned his arm, showing off the mark. Lie number two.

"Yes, well if I go to Azkaban guess who's now going with me!" Harry's hand shot out and grabbed Draco's own.

"You made the mistake of showing off your little tattoo to me. If I go, then you'll have the pleasure of sharing the cell right across from mine, I'm sure. What, didn't think I would tattle on you? Use your bloody brain Malfoy, I hate you, why would you show me something that could get you thrown in prison for the rest of your life?" Harry's grip tightened on Malfoy's wrist as he got angrier every second. He really, really hated this boy.

Draco snorted. "Having the mark is not a crime, Potter. If so, Severus would've got thrown in Azkaban a long time ago! As long as they don't suspect me of doing anything evil, they can't do anything! Last time I checked, it's not forbidden to have a tattoo. Then again, I would love to go to Azkaban with you. I'm the son of a highly respected Death Eater, whereas you are the boy who caused the Dark Lord's demise. Guess who's going to be the new bitch there? And trust me when I say that they would love to have you there." he smirked and pulled his arm out of Harry's hard grip. What did that boy think he was doing? Threatening him? No one threatened him, no one.

"Malfoy are you that thick? Really? Honestly? Tell me you're fucking joking?!" Harry let out harsh and cold laughter, "In times of war bearing the mark of the darkest and most feared wizard in the entire wizarding world, you'd go straight to Azkaban. The only reason Snape hasn't gone is because he's been working for Dumbledore for years, and is under his protection, even if he's a lying bastard. Which I know he is.

"They'll not spare you. And with the prisoners locked up twenty-four/seven in their cells, there'll be no other Death Eaters to greet me or you as they'll all be locked up. And really, I thought you were the one who grew up, knowing these kinds of things? Tsk Tsk. Your father'd be ashamed of you, Malfoy."

Harry's hand clenched tightly around his wand as he tried his hardest not to curse Malfoy again, he could kill him and it would be so fucking easy to say it was in self defense, it would just be so FUCKING easy!

Draco once again had trouble holding back a snort. "Are you that thick? The Dementors are under Death Eater control and have been for a while. Why do you think there's an outbreak of prisoners, huh? Not because those Death Eaters are smart, but because most of them aren't. Dementors let some go once in a while to not make it too obvious, but the Ministry knows. Oh, they do, and they can't do a bloody thing about it. Azkaban has become Death Eater playground. If I went there, I'd be out in no time. It's not like I need to graduate because soon the war will break out and I'll either get killed due to fighting for what I believe in," Lie number three. "Or live and serve under the Dark Lord."

"It's more likely that you'll die by Voldemort's hand. Whatever he has you doing, he's doing it because he wants you gone. And I'm sure that any day now your head will be on a silver platter to be delivered to your mother, Malfoy. I might die in the war, fighting for the people I love and for what I know is right, but at least I'll have died for something right, and not for some demented, psychotic man with Daddy issues.

"You'll have died for nothing and have broken your mother's heart, if she even cares about you at all - which I've never been quite sure on. Not that I actually care, I'm gonna die soon anyways, right Malfoy? You're nothing to me anymore, Malfoy. I'm destined for bigger and better things. Trust me, no Dementor or Death Eater is going to stop me from killing Voldemort, and if he takes me down then I'm sure as hell taking him with me. And when I die, I'll be sure to save a seat for you in hell, if you aren't already there." Harry let his pent up anger come out in his harshly spoken words.

They were true, every word of what he had said, he'd meant. He didn't have time to be fooling around with Malfoy, even if he might have some connection to the Dark Lord, and his newest mission. But now it was too late, he'd already gotten himself knee deep in the shit that was created by none other than Draco bloody Malfoy himself.

Draco's calm was slowly fading, being replaced with anger.

"At least I still have parents!" he shot back, doing his best to hurt Potter. "And not that it's any of your business, but my mother does care for me as I care for her! Let's face it, Potter, soon you'll be able to join your parents in heaven because you sure as hell aren't going to win against the greatest wizard of them all. Screw Dumbledore and the Ministry. We will win! I'll take great pleasure in seeing you getting tortured to death! I've seen it happen before, it's fun really, especially the part where people beg to be killed, really fun." he said with a now almost psychotic gleam in his eyes. A smirk formed on his handsome face.

"You're such a child, Malfoy. 'It's so much fun to torture people! Lalaladididee!' What, did you try and take nutter's lessons from your Auntie Bella? Wait, was it before or after she had to escape from prison? And at least BOTH my parents loved me. Enough to sacrifice their lives for me. I'm sure your father would kill you given the chance, and your mother is probably as cowardly as you, ferret-boy!" Now Harry was only trying to bait Malfoy, make him feel the sting, same as him.

Draco was shaking with anger, fists clenched.

"I am NOT a coward! If I was, the Dark Lord wouldn't have given me this task. He may want me gone but I will prove I am worthy. I will prove I can be a Death Eater, and a good one at that." he said, raising his head high and with a glint of determination in his gray eyes.

"It didn't do your parents much good though, giving their lives for you, because soon you'll get defeated, killed and then it was all for nothing! I don't need my parents' love. I need their acknowledgement, their respect and that's exactly what I'm getting. Love only makes you weak." he finished.

"You're wrong Malfoy, what my parents gave me, they gave me love and that's what saved my life and that's what going to kill Voldemort. Even if I die, like I said before, I'm killing him. No matter what. And if Voldemort does try to kill you for whatever that task he gave you, that I'm sure you'll fail, you can't go crying to either of your parents because you'll have lost their acknowledgement and respect, because you'll have failed at being a Death Eater, and you'll die alone. But if I die doing this, I'll be with my parents who'll love me and be proud of me no matter what." Harry leaned back against the wall behind him ignoring the fact that he was seemingly putting his guard down to relax. He was tired and upset and angry and spilling his guts to Malfoy. Telling him about everything from Voldemort's destruction to his certain death, things that he was actually really scared about.

Draco hated the fact that Potter was right. He may be all about not needing love but in truth, he did. While growing up, his mother had hardly ever hugged him. If he had a problem, he had to deal with it himself. They didn't listen because they said he had to learn to take care of himself, but what nine year old can fully take care of himself?

His eyes narrowed and he formed a fist. Why couldn't his parents have looked out for him? Talk to him once in a while? Potter had never known his parents but he knew they loved him. He'd known his all his life, and he wasn't sure whether they did. He was jealous with Potter for that, envious of that and it pissed him off.

In the next second he was standing in front of Potter, fist formed and he swung. He didn't know what suddenly drove him to hitting him. Perhaps it was the fact that Potter had nearly killed him, or perhaps it was just his foolish jealousy. All he knew was that he was angry, very angry.

The back of Harry's head hit the stone wall. His hands moved to his nose straight away, as it felt the worst from the hit, when he moved his hands away a bit he saw it was bleeding like crazy, this pissed him off. Draco had most likely just broken his nose. Harry raised his wand hand and before he did put a stop to the blood, he wiped it off his face and then glared as hard as he could at Draco. He was beyond mad, that Draco would hit him, after everything that had happened earlier he just wanted it all to start again, well if he wanted it he would have it. Just like any Malfoy brat would get their way.

"You bastard!" Harry pushed his hands forward and hit Draco as hard as he could in the chest so that the other boy fell back at an odd angle to hit the bathroom stall. Harry's hands moved to either side of Draco's face and with as much as force as he could muster he pushed his lips to Draco's in a hard, passionate kiss.

Draco broke away with a surprised gasp and rubbed the back of his head from where he had hit the stall. He glared at Harry.

"Have you gone insane?" he shouted angrily. He licked his lips. Potter's taste was still on his lips and he couldn't deny he wasn't at least a bit turned on by the sudden change. He could feel a tingling in his gut that told him he wanted more, so once more his body took over and in the next instant, he had pushed Harry back against the wall, holding Harry's hands above his head with one hand and kissing him fiercely. He'd show Harry who was in control here.

Harry didn't know why he had kissed Draco, but he was sure as hell not going to think about it, especially when Draco had him pinned to the wall and was kissing him so fiercely. Harry was in such a submissive position in this he knew he wouldn't be able to switch it around again so he went with it and let Draco take the control of the entire situation, he let Draco kiss him.

Harry let his tongue move out of his mouth to touch Draco's lips and then he moved the appendage back into his own mouth to let Draco take the next move as he was the one doing all the real work here, Harry tried not to think about what a girl he was turning out to be.

Draco felt Harry's tongue at his lips and opened his mouth, sliding his own tongue between Harry's lips and exploring his mouth. He pushed his groin against Harry's and rubbed his cloth covered erection against Harry.

A still working part of his brain told him this was incredibly wrong but he couldn't bring himself to care much now. He slid his free hand over Harry's chest, down to where their bodies touched before sliding it under his shirt, touching the warm flesh.

Harry felt his hips move up to Draco's in response to his movements, but being as inexperienced as he was he didn't really know what the hell he was doing in all this. He'd only ever kissed one girl, and he'd never in his life had anything remotely like sex, he was a boy, so, yeah of course he'd whacked off before but he'd never had sex. And he'd figured that when he was ready it would have been with a girl like Cho, and recently maybe Ginny. But never Draco Malfoy.

The hand Malfoy had touching his skin, left Harry sort of shell shocked, it felt so good and the other boy was so warm on his slightly cold skin. He'd never been touched like this before and he'd never thought that something like that, such a small gesture could turn him into goo.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry moaned as Draco explored his mouth with his talented tongue.

Draco, who was quite experienced with both boys and girls, knew exactly what to do, thus knowing exactly what he wanted and needed. And right now, he seemed to want Harry. His hand slid up to a nipple, playing with it until it was hard. He did the same for the other nipple. He broke the kiss and stared down at Harry's swollen lips. He'd noticed Harry's beauty before but right now he looked stunning.

He wanted to kiss Harry again but something held him back. What if Harry didn't want this? He was a son of a bitch, but rape was not his thing. He still had some morals. He released Harry's wrists.

"Before we do this, I need to know you want it. Do you?" he asked, his voice filled with lust.

Harry let his mind catch up with his body before he answered a yes to Draco. He knew he was inexperienced and he knew Draco didn't know, but he didn't want to tell him. Because what if Draco didn't want him anymore after that? And Harry knew if that happened he wouldn't be able to deal, so with a nod of his head Harry gave Draco his answer.

"Yeah, I want it. I want you," Harry's hands, though they had fallen before, took Draco's hands back into his and he pulled the boy closer to him. Harry kissed Draco's hand before he moved his own back over his head, he figured Draco had wanted it that way before so he would want it like that again.

Draco smiled hungrily, loving the fact that Harry was basically giving him control. He took a hold of Harry's hands again with one of his and pressed him back against the wall. Now that Harry had given him his permission, there would be nothing that could stop him. He'd asked once, he wouldn't ask again.

He claimed Harry's lips once more while he removed the hand he'd had under Harry's shirt and slid it down between their bodies, palming Harry through his pants.

Harry moaned in response to Draco's actions, Harry was glad the other boy knew what he was doing, because he didn't have a clue. He tried to think that he should remember all of this, because he was sure he wasn't all that straight anymore.

Harry's hips moved forward trying to take more of what Draco was giving him, he wanted everything that was Draco. This boy - no, man, was so perfect in almost every way and the things that he was doing to Harry were unbelievable. Consider Harry's mind blown, as he'd never felt any of these things before. Touching oneself was far different from someone else touching you. Harry knew he was moaning like a whore, he was sure of it, but he couldn't stop himself and he really didn't want to. Whatever let Draco know what he was feeling, that didn't involve words was good for Harry.

Draco pulled away, loving the sounds the other boy was making. He palmed him a little harder, applying more pressure while his mouth went to Harry's throat, leaving a trail of kisses. He found a place to suck on and did just that before biting down, breaking the skin. He pulled away to supervise his work and saw he had drawn some blood. He let his tongue run over the small wound. His mouth moved to the other side of his throat and he did the same, leaving a wound there as well.

He released Harry's wrists again and placed his hand at the top of Harry's shirt. He removed his other hand from Harry's crotch and let it join the other. He ripped open the shirt, being too impatient to pull it over Harry's head.

Harry felt his pants tighten to their fullest as Draco bit him and drew blood, he was only slightly disturbed by the fact that the pain turned him on. But he bit his lip and ignored it, he knew he needed to just go with it or else he'd get nothing at all from Draco. He licked his lips as the cold air hit his chest; it was surprising how much more sensitive he was to everything now that Draco had him on such a sexual high, one which he'd never experienced before.

"Mmm, Draco," Harry moaned softly as all the sexual feelings built up inside of him, he's just had to let it out some way. And saying Draco's name had been such a powerful way to portray his feelings, he didn't know why but saying his name just sounded so much more passionate and real than just a moan.

Hearing Harry say his name caused goose bumps to break out across his skin and caused his erection to harden even more. Draco'd never had this before. When someone said his name like that, it normally never had an effect on him, but now it did. There was something about Harry's voice. He wanted to hear him say it again and he was going to do everything to cause Harry to moan like that again, too.

He lowered his head and took a nipple in his mouth while sliding his hand over the other. Then he kissed down over his chest to his belly button and flicked his tongue in. His hands slid to Harry's back before sliding down and squeezing his ass while continuing to run his tongue in and around Harry's belly button.

Harry felt his knees go weak under Draco's ministrations, he could hardly take it. The things that Draco was doing to him, the things he was making him feel were amazing. Harry's hands had dropped in Draco's descent of his body exploration, and Harry decided to move them in Draco's hair, something Harry had wanted to do since he'd first seen the boy's hair without gel in it.

Harry bit his lip, but the loud moan that Draco was drawing out of him escaped around the bitten lip. But doing that small thing seemed to ground Harry somehow, the pain kept his mind sane, somehow, and without that small amount of pain Harry wasn't sure what he'd do.

"Draco!" Harry called out as the touching, licking and tasting just became too much for him to handle, his head flew back a bit and hit the wall but Harry didn't feel it as Draco was building his pleasure up to the highest point it'd ever been.

Draco moaned against Harry's skin as he heard the other boy call out his name once more. His hands slid to the front of Harry's pants again, pulling them down and leaving him standing in his underwear. Draco next reached for his own pants and pulled them along with his boxers down while continuing to slide his tongue in and out of Harry's belly button. He reached for his own dick and stroked it lazily, not wanting to come but wanting to be so hot, so horny that his orgasm would be ten times better when he eventually came.

He stood back up and kissed Harry. One hand slid inside Harry's boxers, stroking him at the same time as he was stroking himself.

Harry's hips bucked up into Draco's hand as Draco stroked him, making Harry feel like his brain might melt out of his ear if the pleasure continued at this rate. His moans he couldn't even hear anymore, for the blood pumping through his system sounded loudly in his ears, his heart beat.

Harry, though not really knowing what he was doing, just went with it and didn't think about what was happening, he just let it all happen. He planned on getting lost in his lust, and with that last thought he was gone. His hands moved up and down Draco body, trying to touch every possible place that there was to be touched. They settled somewhere around his neck where Harry linked his fingers together in a sort of way to hold himself up against Draco and keep his balance, really so he wouldn't get too weak in the knees and fall to the ground.

Draco broke the kiss and removed his hands from both their dicks. He removed the last piece of clothing, staring hungrily at Harry's beautiful dick. He knew he shouldn't find a man's dick beautiful, but he did. He let his eyes drift back to Harry's, seeing the lust in those green eyes. He gave a feral smile. He was going to love this.

He pressed their bodies together again, letting their dicks slide against each other while one hand slid back to Harry's ass to tease his hole. He placed one finger at his entrance and probed at the tight ring of muscles he encountered. He managed to breach them with some trouble and moaned at how tight Harry was. He soon added a second finger, scissoring them so he could stretch Harry further. He sped up his thrusting against Harry as he slid in a third finger, moving his fingers in and out.

Harry screwed his eyes up tight and tried to ignore the pain he was feeling, shit he didn't think it'd hurt this bad. He'd never really learned how men had sex, but he figured that this was it, they had sex through the fucking back door, and he didn't know what to think about it, so he tried not to.

He licked his lips and moved his body against Draco's, ignoring the weird feelings that it was creating to have someone do something like that to his body. He was pleased, though, to find that the more his moved his body against Draco's and the more Draco moved his fingers and stretched him the better it felt. A tingling and burning sensation went together to create the oddest and most pleasurable feeling he'd ever experienced.

Draco knew he couldn't wait much longer. He needed to bury his hard dick inside of that tight hole now or he wasn't going to make it that far. He pulled his fingers out and slid a hand to just bellow Harry's ass and tugging his leg up a bit.

"This is going to be easier if you wrap your legs around my waist." he said, breathing heavily and surprised at the fact that he was still managing to make a coherent sentence. His dick seemed to be itching, waiting to be buried inside Harry. He needed it so badly that it actually hurt. He wasn't too sure about the position he had just suggested but Harry was smaller, didn't weigh too much and was leaning against the wall. Those factors were enough to make Draco sure he could hold him up.

Harry felt a severely strong urge start in the pit of his stomach, one that felt almost painful, he didn't know what it meant he only knew he wanted the feeling quelled. And he was pretty sure the only way to get that feeling to stop being so damn painful was to get Draco to do whatever it was he was about to do. Harry thanked the Gods for his small size for once as he lifted his leg and wrapped it around Draco's waist.

He was now at such an odd angle that with a pathetic look to Draco he grabbed onto the blonde's shoulders and jumped up to where both his legs were now wrapped around the much larger and stronger Malfoy. Being so high up on the other boy he was now looking down at him, Harry not really knowing what the fuck he was thinking, he leaned down and kissed Draco, opening his mouth as an invitation for Draco to kiss him. Harry's hands moved to his neck where they played with some of the soft slightly damp hair there.

"Mhm," Harry moaned out as his body moved against Draco's creating a friction that made Harry's cock twitch.

Draco steadied himself against the wall. He slid his tongue between Harry's lips, kissing him passionately. Harry's hard dick was trapped between their bodies and he felt it rub over his chest. He moaned in the kiss. He rubbed his dick against Harry's ass before positioning himself so that he could slip in. He'd stretched Harry the best he could but he was still incredibly tight. He was too far gone to actually consider what this might mean. He pushed in deeper and eventually was in all the way.

Harry could have screamed at the pain ripping through his body, he felt hot tears springing to his eyes and cursed himself. He wondered now if he could kill Malfoy and jump off of him, to stop the pain that refused to go away or dull at all. But he knew that he didn't really want to do that, he knew that this would feel better soon, but a part of his brain, the stubborn part just wasn't willing to go through with this pain. It wasn't worth the pleasure.

Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes to block out the pain as best as he could, his hands gripped Draco's shoulders roughly and he knew his fingernails must be digging into the blonde's skin, but he couldn't bring himself to care at all.

Harry moved himself up a bit to try and get it to stop, but when he did he felt something he hadn't ever thought he would. The most immense and concentrated amount of burning hot pleasure. It shot a tingling sensation up his spine, he moaned loudly knowing that the sound would let know how he was feeling. Harry's legs tightened around Draco's waist and he decided that he would experiment around with these feelings again, it pushed the pain to the back of his mind and it lessened every time he moved against Draco in a way that pushed the hard dick inside him just a little bit further.

Draco let out a deep moan that sounded more like a howl. This was so good. He hardly felt the nails digging into the tender flesh of his shoulder and barely was aware of his moans or Harry's. What he was aware of was Harry moving on him and his own thrusting. He felt Harry's cock rub against his chest and that was just hot as well. This was the best and most rough sex he'd ever had. It seemed to bring him to new levels of pleasure.

When he thrust up once more, the tension in his balls built up. He was starting to see little black dots in front of his eyes and he knew he was close, very close. He didn't want it to end though, it was too good.

Harry ground his hips down onto Draco's dick and tried his best to lift himself up so that he could push back down on Draco again. His hands we're gripping Draco's shoulder so roughly he was sure it would leave marks, but he was only dimly aware of it all, as his concentration was on making the pleasure and pain come to and end, come the end where he would finally be satisfied.

He leaned his head forward and sat it down on Draco's shoulder so that he could let his lips wander all over Draco's skin, or at least whatever he was able to reach with his mouth. He left small kisses, which turned into open mouthed kisses, which eventually lead to him practically devouring Draco's salty, tangy skin. As he rubbed his dick onto Draco's front, he left licks and nibbles all over Draco's neck and shoulder, and when it all became just too much for him, the pleasure had just built so far up that he couldn't stand it he let his teeth sink into the soft skin of Draco's shoulder, Harry noticed though that he didn't really break the skin, but got damn close.

Draco howled in pleasure. The small sting of pain in his shoulder felt so good it was actually disturbing. Harry's eagerness, his moving down on him was just too much. He met Harry's movements by thrusting up. His mind seemed to go into complete lock down and with one final thrust he came hard inside the other boy. A long moan was drawn from his sore throat. He'd no idea how it was possible that his throat was so sore. To his knowledge he hadn't screamed or moaned that much before.

He felt weak and was sure he could fall down any moment. He slid his hand between their bodies and reached for Harry's dick, stroking him hard and fast.

Having never in his life experienced something as pleasurable as Draco coming inside him, Harry was thrown off by how satisfying it felt. Knowing he'd done that to Draco, made him come so hard inside him that he'd practically screamed. And the hand stroking his dick, another new thing for him, he'd done it to himself before, every teenager had but someone doing it just felt so much better, so much more fulfilling.

Harry's hips snapped forward as Draco moved his hand roughly up and down his hard throbbing dick, and it wasn't long before Harry felt his orgasm come. With a loud cry Harry threw his head back and rode out the hardest and most sexually gratifying orgasm he'd ever had. He was aware now that he was leaning back against the wall and that his entire body had basically gone limp, his legs were weak as well, but he locked his ankles so that they wouldn't fall from Draco's waist. But the only thing really keeping him from falling was Draco strong and capable arms.

"Mhmm," Harry moaned as his arms rested on Draco's shoulders lazily.

Draco had trouble keeping them both up but for the moment he was too tired to actually consider moving. His breath came in short pants so he did his best to get that under control again and get his heart to calm down before it would jump out of his chest. His limp dick was still nestled in Harry's ass and Harry's come covered both his and Harry's chest. He nuzzled Harry's neck.

Slowly he was snapping out of the trance he seemed to be in and started to realize the full implication of what had just happened. He'd had sex with Potter, his arch enemy, the boy he'd hated since first year, and here he was standing pressed up against him, dick still in his body. This was just great. He knew his dick would get him into trouble sometime and this seemed to be it. Fucking your enemy was wrong. It should not have happened although it had felt so good, felt so good to come inside Harry. Potter!

"Fuck!" he cursed. "Tell me that this did not just happen."

He pulled out of Harry, noticing a little blood on his cock and unhooked Potter's legs from around his waist. He stepped back, glaring at nothing in particular and grabbed his clothes and wand. He used a spell to clean himself and then his clothes which were soaking wet.

Harry came out of his little fantasy land when Draco basically dropped him on his arse. He was naked, covered and filled with come, his arse fucking burned now, and he was now wet from the goddamned floor. He didn't know where his wand was and now his clothes were lying in a puddle filled with blood and water.

"Damn it, Malfoy!" Harry shouted as his slightly off and confused thoughts started rushing at him. He'd realized only now what had really happened with him and Draco. He'd had sex, for the first time and not only with just any man, he'd had sex with Draco fucking Malfoy. Harry felt the bile rising in his throat already. He could have drowned himself in that pool of blood if he was sure that there was enough to do the job.

Harry scrambled to get to his wand, he dried himself off, though he was still sticky, and his arse, he was pretty sure, was still leaking some come and some blood, but he ignored it and got to his clothes. When he was sure they were dry, he got ready to put them back on. Furious with himself he didn't notice that he was naked, and that Malfoy was in the room. It didn't matter if he'd seen him naked already, it was different now... he wasn't seduced anymore. He felt like shit and there was not gonna be anymore sex to make him feel better. He covered his body up and moved into a stall to change back to his clothes.

Draco looked at himself in the mirror... again. How did they get from fighting to having sex? He tried to think back. Potter had kissed him and he'd responded. After that his hormones, feelings of lust and his dick had taken over the rational thinking. Here they were now. Could this situation get any worse? Most likely it could, so he did his best not to think this was the worst it could get because as soon as anyone thought that, it got worse. He decided to just wait until Potter was dressed and then start screaming at him for kissing him. That would work.

Another part of his brain was telling him to just get out and walk away but he couldn't do that. Fucking hell! Potter had kissed him! He had the right to scream and shout.

Once Harry had his clothes back on and his wand was in his pocket ready to be taken out whenever he needed it, he took a deep breath and prayed that Malfoy had left and he wouldn't have to deal with seeing that bastard's face again. He opened the stall door and walked out, he could have ran back in when he saw the blonde standing there and looking ready to murder. But he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing, so he gulped a bit and walked forward.

He got a churning feeling of nervousness in his stomach as he walked up to the sink to wash his hands quickly, he was trying his best to ignore Malfoy, so that he could get out of there as fast as possible. He'd have liked a nice row, but he was afraid that if he opened his mouth he'd barf. Even the thought of that creep touching him now made his skin crawl. He didn't know what he'd been thinking when he'd kissed the slightly older boy.

Harry decided that he'd just leave, so with a great sigh he avoided looking at Malfoy and started walking for the door.

"Where on Earth do you think you're going?" Draco yelled as he saw Potter was about to leave. "You cannot just leave! Why the hell did you kiss me?"

He didn't sound as angry and pissed off as he would like but at the moment he was still a bit shocked at the fact that he had actually fucked Potter. Out of all people! He'd even rather have fucked the mudblood than Potter! A guy for crying out loud! He wasn't a stranger to fucking guys, but Potter? It made his stomach turn and made him feel disgusted with himself. Potter didn't even deserve to be fucked by him. He was too good for Potter.

He glared daggers at the other boy as he waited for an answer, and it had better be a good one.

Harry felt like a bucket of cold water had been dropped on his head, the one damn question he'd not wanted to be asked. Right now, he was sure, that he'd rather be in another detention with Umbridge than here with Malfoy. His mind scrambled for an answer, as he was sure that he wouldn't get away with not answering.

"Don't make me hurl, Malfoy! I felt fucking bad for you is all! I'd almost killed you, and even if we were fighting I just wanted it to end. I wanted to feel better about myself, is all. I didn't think you'd go and fuck me!" Harry felt a lump in his throat at what he was saying, he knew it was a lie and he knew he should just answer truthfully. He should just tell Draco why he'd really kissed him, not because he felt bad but because he'd wanted to, he'd needed to.

Harry shook his head of those fucking disgusting thoughts and walked over to the sinks again, he put his hands down on the sides and clutched them trying to will away all the pain he felt, in his arse, in his head and some even a little bit in his heart. He looked down and smiled a bit at what he saw, the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. That little snake under the faucet hissed at him and he could hardly hold back one of his own.

"That's a load of crap and you know it!" Draco yelled, pacing furiously, "I didn't quite hear you complain, now did I? As I recall, you were quite eager so don't go making up a story about feeling bad for me. If you'd felt bad, you should've apologized and walked out!"

He rubbed his arm and could still pretty much feel the places the curse had hit him. Fucking Potter with his fucking spell. He made the mental note to stop thinking 'fucking' and 'Potter' in the same sentence. Not something he quite wanted to think about. Luckily he'd been the one doing the fucking though. If it had been the other way around, he just might have to kill himself. No, just no. Even the thought of Potter's dick inside him made him want to slit his wrists.

Harry picked his head up and felt his face flame, "Like you'd let me walk out! You were threatening to get me in trouble! If you'd told then we'd both be getting sent to Azkaban now! And my not complaining was me not knowing what the fuck to do! I didn't know how to stop you! You're bigger and stronger than me, Malfoy! I couldn't just ask you to stop after I'd gotten so fucking carried away! I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I didn't stop you!" Harry said wishing he could take it all back after he'd said it, he had basically just told Malfoy that he'd raped him. He knew he was now in real trouble.

Draco's mouth dropped open in shock and he felt something in his eyes flash uncontrollably. He was pissed now, no he was way beyond pissed.

"Don't you dare," he spoke calmly but with a hint of a threat in his voice, "Don't you dare say you couldn't have stopped me because you could've! I asked you if you were sure and you said yes so don't go pinning it on me, you bastard! You could have stopped me. I may be a heartless git, and a real son of a bitch, but rape is not my thing. I have some morals!"

"Yeah, well the blood coming out of my ass could have been my silent way of telling you I didn't want your dick in my ass anymore! But of course you were too busy getting off on it all to notice that I was crying when you ripped into me!" Harry said defending himself. He didn't know why he was saying this, he was sure Draco didn't rape him but he would have probably been better off it he'd at least responded to the fact that he was in pain when they were having sex.

Harry was pretty sure that anyone with half a brain, including Draco, could have figured out that he was a virgin. 'Virgin' being the operative word in that sentence, because he wasn't a virgin anymore. The thought almost made him feel faint, he'd given it away to Draco Malfoy. The first person he'd met and hated right off the bat. Harry felt hate well up inside him and it wasn't all directed at Draco, most of it was at himself now.

"First of all, I can't see through your body, so how I was supposed to know you were bleeding? Second, I can't smell you were a virgin, you know? There are things that should be said in advance, not after. And third, you were not crying! It's supposed to feel uncomfortable for a while. After that, I heard you moaning just like me." Draco replied, glaring. Potter was making up excuses and the other boy knew it. It had been completely consensual. It was not his fault Potter forgot the mention the important fact that he was a virgin. He still couldn't read minds. He was not at fault here, he'd done nothing wrong so he'd be damned if he was going to feel guilty over this. The fact that he was even thinking the word guilty made him ashamed. Malfoys did not feel guilty over anything.

"Well fine then, you want to play the blame game, make all this shit my fault?! I did kiss you! I don't know what the fuck came over me and now I'm quite sick with myself over it all! But who the fuck kissed me back?! Yeah, you! You stuck your Goddamned tongue down my throat! You didn't push me away! Do don't go thinking this is all my fault! You could have stopped it all then and there! Who shoved his dick up whose ass! So don't go saying it's all my fault!" Harry said, getting seriously pissed off. Who the hell was Malfoy to think that his having sex with him was all his fault! Harry felt the strongest need to punch Malfoy in the face, but knowing that might lead to more trouble than he could stand right now he kept his fist down and his temper in as much as he could manage.

"I'm not!" Draco said through clenched teeth. He was getting sick of this discussion because it was way too damn confusing. "I'm only saying you started it and that you were not complaining at all! I wished just as much as you that I'd stopped it or just punched you in the face. Merlin knows what I was fucking thinking!"

He mentally kicked himself. He did not want to say the word fucking ever again! Arg! He turned to the mirror and glared at his own reflection.

"Fine, Malfoy. It was my fault. I should have kept my fucking hormones to myself. And I will so long as you promise to keep yourself...to yourself and the fuck away from me," Harry considered shouting some more but he was tired of it now, he'd had sex with his worst enemy and honestly hadn't had a bad time. He'd enjoyed it, and in the end it ended like this. Shouting. Could he not do anything normal? Have sex and if worst came to worst leave it at just that, and nothing more - no strings attached? No, he couldn't even have that. He got a nice row, and a fucking bloody arse.

"I'm done with this," Harry looked around the bathroom one more time and then walked to the door, "I'm not telling anyone about anything that happened today. And not for yourself, I'm watching out for my own back." Harry said, worrying slightly that he might be lying. That maybe he didn't want to tell people about this because it'd only end up hurting him even worse when Malfoy made fun of him and rejected him again.

"Good idea." Draco agreed, turning back to Harry, "Because if you do tell someone about this, I will make your life a living hell."

He realized he was a bit too harsh but he couldn't deal with this, not now. Not after Potter had nearly killed him, not after the sex -good sex- they had had. He didn't admit but Potter using that spell on him had hurt him and not only physically. He'd used that spell with the intent of really hurting him. Yes, Draco had said a dark spell first but he'd never thought Potter would be capable of wanting to actually hurt him.

"And you know what? You're more Slytherin than some of the people in my House. You can deny it all you want but you're no better than me. I would love to go tell everyone which spell you used, but I just want to forget this night so it's your lucky day." he said, turning back to the mirror. He was still no closer to figuring out a solution for his task. This night sure as hell was the worst night ever and he kind of wished Potter had let him bleed to death. He was basically dead anyway if he didn't find a solution for his problem.

"Me?" Harry stopped in his tracks and looked back at Draco, "I thought I was too tired to handle this bullshit any longer, but you know what, you fucking asshole? I'm not done. I used such a dark curse, shame on me. But you know it's not one that will get The Boy Who Lived sent strait to prison. Don't you go fucking acting like the little victim here. You used a spell that's one of the DARKEST ever created. One that's far more illegal than one made up by some greasy haired ponce when he was being picked on as a kid. Your curse needed just as much hate and evil as mine did so don't go crying about how I'm so bad. And if I am more Slytherin than any of your house mates, it's because I'm not a fucking pussy, willing to hide behind some albino freak with bigger daddy issues than you or me!"

Harry's little rant left him red in the face, his anger back full swing. He'd been willing to end everything and considering what had happened that was a far greater thing than Malfoy seemed to be able to comprehend. He'd wanted it over for both their sakes, honestly, and Malfoy just had to start him up again, knowing that he would take the bait.

"Yes, my curse needed hate and evilness but that's just who I am, isn't it? It's easy for me. An important difference between our spells is that my spell is used to torture, yours is to KILL. Yes, we can go debating about which one is the worst and which one is the darkest but let's face it, if your aim hadn't been so terrible, I would've been dead before even hitting the ground.

"You can go hiding behind the excuse that you didn't know what it would do, but the fact is you don't use spells you don't know the effect of. That's just stupid and foolish on your behalf. It proves you are willing to hurt, to kill and only for the simple reason that I pissed you off. That's what I mean. You're always going around like you're so good and that you'll defeat the Dark Lord but if you defeat him, it won't be because you're so good. It will be because you are just as evil as him.

"You're going to take pleasure in killing him, just like you would've taken pleasure in killing me, and you will have to live with the guilt of that, with the guilt that you nearly killed me. You were lucky that chicken of yours got here in time." Draco said. His voice didn't sound harsh, nor angry. He was just stating something, something Potter would not be able to deny.

Harry felt as if someone had slapped him across the face, he stood there staring at Draco, his mouth slightly agape. He didn't exactly know what to make of what he'd just said, but it struck something hard inside him. And Harry felt like he didn't know what to do. He opened his mouth to somehow deny what Draco had said, but for some reason he couldn't find the words. They'd run dry. His preaching words had left the building and left a scrawny kid in its wake.

"I didn't... I didn't know... If, I mean, I knew. I didn't want you to die... I wouldn't have gotten him to heal you if I hadn't... I never meant for that. You have to know... I'm not evil. No. No, I'm not..." Harry's words were slow and scared; he didn't want to believe what Draco was saying. He was trying his best to deny it, but he knew. He knew everything that Draco had said was true. He was evil, he would have killed Draco, and he was destined to kill Voldemort. And to be honest he didn't feel bad about either. Or at least he hadn't.

Harry felt himself back up against the wall and he looked up at Draco a little dumbstruck, "You have to know..." Harry looked off to the side and tried his best to not look back at the blonde.

Draco smiled a bit sadly and walked over to Harry. "You may have not wanted to kill me now but when we're out there on the battlefield and you have the chance to kill me, you won't doubt for a second. You won't kill me for the reason that I am a Death Eater and fight for the Dark Lord, but you will kill me for revenge, revenge for what I put you through all those years, perhaps even revenge for this night. On the battlefield, you will be so consumed with revenge that good or evil doesn't matter, only revenge."

He looked down at the ground briefly, realizing he was speaking as much for himself as for Potter. He wanted him to get his revenge just as much as he wanted revenge on his father, the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. They had turned him in a lying, manipulative bastard. His mother was the only reason that he was still capable of caring about.

"And you know what, Potter? Revenge is not such a bad thing after all. Take it when you have the chance."

After that, he walked out, not wanting to discuss it any further. Let Potter do with his words whatever he wanted. It didn't matter, he didn't care.

Harry let Draco's words float around his mind but in the shocked state of mind that he was in he couldn't really process it all. He knew somewhere that everything Draco had said in the last two speeches he went off on were true, but for now he would try and deal with it one thing at a time. His back slumped down on the wall and he slid down to the floor, he didn't much care if he got too close to the puddle of blood anymore, it didn't really matter to him.

Harry heard a noise and looked up to see Myrtle floating past with a depressing look on her face, "You both are so sad... Such a sad little ending you'll have." Harry felt the sting of tears behind his eyes, and before he knew it they were streaming down his face.

**The End**


End file.
